I Know It Was You
by Anne Oying
Summary: Michael remembers Fredo


**Disclaimer: Do I look like Mario Puzo? Or Francis Ford Coppola? You can't see me... right.**

**AN: If you haven't seen all the films, this will confuse you, if you have seen all the films, you will probably still be confused (I am) I haven't put in much detail to what's going, mostly because I'm scared of getting a fact wrong or something and you will all come and break my knee caps or garrot me or something... and also, Michael wouldn't walk around, relaying the whole plot over and over. Well... enjoy! :D**

**I Know It Was You**

Reading a book, minding my own business. Sonny appeared.

"Hey, Mikey! What you reading?" he grabbed my book. I let him take it without a fight, "To Kill a Mocking Bird? Jeez, Mikey! You should be reading how to kill, period." He laughed. I tried to get it back, "What, you got a porno hidden in the dust jacket?" he laughed again.

You entered.

"Hey Fredo! How was the church?" he laughed again, drunk, I realise.

Your eyes flashed. I noticed the red rims and damp corners. You punched. You kicked. You harmed. You were always the strongest, physically.

Sonny wasn't laughing anymore.

You gasped and looked at me. You composed yourself and handed me my book back. I took it.

**I fear you.**

* * *

><p>The surprise birthday, for Pop. Pearl Harbour was bombed.<p>

We laughed, talked, enjoyed ourselves.

I silenced the room with my news.

Sonny hit me.

You congratulateed me. Sonny snapped at you.

**I thank you.**

* * *

><p>The wedding. Everyone was celebrating, getting drunk, laughing, there was a lot of laughing. Not enough to last us for the hard times ahead, but a lot.<p>

I hid in the corner, ashamed. Of my family. I had a girl with me, Kay.

I told her everything, "That's my family Kay, not me."

The wedding went on.

Drunk, you came over. You tapped my head.

"Oh!" I said. I introduced you.

You kissed her cheek, "This is my brother, Michael," you introduced me to Kay.

She laughed.

You laughed.

**I laugh at you.**

* * *

><p>Vegas. A lot had changed. I was there to discuss business, you wanted to party.<p>

Moe Greene, the man who slapped you around. You defended him.

"Fredo – you're my older brother, and I love you. But don't ever take sides with anyone against the Family. Ever."

**I rebuke you.**

* * *

><p>My son's communion. You arrive with your wife.<p>

She got drunk, embarrassed you. You tried to remove her, she insulted you. I set Rocco on her.

"I can't control her, Mikey."

"You're my brother, Fredo, you don't have to apologise to me."

**I pity you.**

* * *

><p>Cuba.<p>

I told you my plan.

**I trust you.**

* * *

><p>A party in a weird place. You picked it out.<p>

Introductions were made. Johnny Ola was there.

We had spoken about him earlier, you said you didn't know him. I remembered and introduced the two of you.

You shook hands. You looked nervous.

The show began, the "Superman" appeared. Everyone screamed, it was outrageous.

Geary: "Hey, Freddie – Freddie, where did you find this place?"

You: "Johnny Ola told me about this place. He brought me here…,"

You talked some more.

**I look at you.**

* * *

><p>The one who betrayed me…<p>

I covered my face.

**I can't look at you.**

* * *

><p>The dance hall. Where I gave you the kiss of death.<p>

I hugged you, whispered in your ear about transportation.

I kissed you.

"I know it was you, Fredo - you broke my heart – you broke my heart!"

You backed away.

**I know it was you.**

* * *

><p>Confusion. Cries. Chaos.<p>

You walked in a daze, stumbled amongst the crowds.

I got out my car.

"Fredo! Come on! Come with me! It's the only way out of here tonight. Roth is dead – Fredo!"

Again, you backed away.

"Fredo, come with me – Fredo! – you're still my brother – Fredo! Fredo!"

You were gone.

I got back in the car.

**I leave you.**

* * *

><p>You were scared. Of me. Your little brother.<p>

I drew you out. We met.

You explained; you didn't know they would try to assassinate me, they led you on. Told you a cock and bull tale.

"You believed that story. You believed that."

"He said there was something in it for me – on my own."

"I've always take care of you Fredo."

"Taken care of me. You're my kid brother and you take care of me. Did you ever think about that - did you ever once think about that. Send Fredo off to do this – send Fredo off to do that! Let Fredo take care of some Mickey Mouse night club somewhere! Send Fredo to pick somebody up at the airport! I'm your older brother Mike and I was stepped over!"

"That's the way Pop wanted it."

"It ain't the way I wanted it! I can handle things, I'm smart - not like everyone says – not dumb, smart and I want respect!"

I was cold, you revealed previously withheld information.

"Fredo you're nothing to me now, you're not a brother, not a friend, I don't want to know you or what you do - I don't want to see you at the hotels – I don't want you near my house - when you see our mother I want to know a day in advance, so I won't be there - you understand."

You didn't answer. I walked away.

"Mikey."

I didn't answer.

**I disown you.**

* * *

><p>The funeral. Our mother's funeral.<p>

You tried to speak to me. Tom wouldn't let you.

He let Connie.

She talked to me, forgave me for what I had done to her. She asked me to forgive you.

I walked towards you. You looked up. We embraced.

I looked at Neri.

I had told him not to harm you whilst our mother lived.

He understood, looked away.

**I draw you in.**

* * *

><p>You were teaching my son how to catch fish.<p>

"You know when I was your age - I went out fishing with all my brothers - and my father - and everybody. And I was, I was the only one who caught a fish. Nobody else could catch one except me. You know how I did it? Every time I put the line in the water I said a Hail Mary - and every time I said a Hail Mary I caught a fish. You believe that? It's true - that's the secret. You wanna try it when we go out on the lake?"

"Okay."

You were in the boat, ready to go. Connie arrived and took Anthony away, I was taking him to Reno.

You promised to catch him a fish using the "secret".

Anthony and Connie left.

You and Neri went out together, alone, just the two of you.

"Hail Mary - full of grace - the lord is with thee - blessed art thou amongst women - and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary - MOTHER of God - pray for us sinners -."

A gun shot was heard.

Watching from a window, I lowered my head.

Neri stood up as I sat down.

**I murder you.**

* * *

><p>Now.<p>

I am talking with Cardinal Lamberto.

He gets me to repent.

"I, uh, I betrayed my wife."

"Go on, my son."

"I betrayed myself."

"I killed men."

"And I ordered men to be killed."

"Go on, my son, go on."

"Nah, it's useless."

"Go on, my son."

"I killed - I ordered the death of my brother. He injured me. I killed my mother's son. I killed my father's son."

And now I have broken. I am crying.

He absolves me, muttering in Latin. I know that words won't save me.

I cry.

I'm sorry.

**I miss you.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwwww, Mikey :( I couldn't help myself, I love Fredo so much! I haven't seen the films in a while (but I read the first book! :D) so I read a transcript and wikipediaed. Yeah, sorry if you're confused, I'll try and explain it:<strong>

**1- I made this scene up, I don't know if Fredo ever beat Sonny up or if Michael ever read To Kill a Mocking Bird. Here's a bit of wikipedia supplied trivia. When Fredo was young he wanted to be a priest so he kept hanging around at the church and then one of the priests molested him. Yeah. Also, it has been mentioned that he was the physically strongest of the brothers, and as a teenager made a reputation for himself. **

**2- is the flashback in GF part II where Michael tells them he has enlisted in the... marines I think it was... **

**3- the wedding, not so confusing. I just missed a big chunk out coz Fredo wasn't in it.**

**4-When Michael goes to Vegas to buy out Moe Greene and Fredo throws this big party and Michael tells him to get rid of everyone and get Moe Greene. Moe gets all angry and offensive and stuff and Michael mentions that he slaps Fredo around. Fredo seems to have lost his spine in this scene. To the point where I just wanted to slap him too.**

**5- I just hated this bit in the movie! Where it's the communion and his wife is dancing with some randomer and she starts falling about and dissing Fredo and stuff. I hate his wife! Urgh! Poor Fredo, poor poor Fredo.**

**6- Ok, I will probably get my facts all mixed up here. So the assassination attempt on Michael has been long... uh, attempted. And he's in Cuba blah blah blah. And he thinks he's figured everything out, and he's telling Fredo stuff like, oh when I go here I'm gonna get killed, so I'm gonna kill him yadda yadda. **

**7- This is where all the gang go to some place with the show where the girl gets tied to a pole and stuff. And earlier on Fredo has said he doesn't know Johnny Ola. Johnny Ola is there, they're all like, nice to meet you. And then he blows it all by saying that he and Johnny are BFFs! And Michael just looks at him as the truth dawns on him.**

**8- same place, same scene, but Michael gets all sad and covers his face or something. He realises Fredo was the one who betrayed him.**

**9- Ho ho! The kiss of death as its called! Michael shows Fredo some hot steamy man love! Joke, he practically chokes/rips Fredos head off. Masochist.**

**10- Where everybodys running wild and its all apocalyptic and stuff and Fredos just wandering around and then Michael pulls up and is all, Fredo! Fredo! and Fredo takes one look at him and runs away, prefering to take his chances with the angry mob. **

**11- Michael manages to coax the frightened Fredo into meeting with him. Fredo gets all worked up and reveals how jealous he is and stuff. love this for his "I'm schmart!" speech. He tells Michael important information that he had withheld. And I mean _important _! I think... well. Michael disowns him. Afterwards he tells Al Neri not to kill him while their mother is still alive.**

**12-The funeral. Fredo is so cute here, he's all teary and snotty. Conny forgives Michael for killing Carlo and stuff and convinces him to forgive Fredo. Or does she? A look at Neri says otherwise... Muahahahaha!**

**13-Yep, we've reached the boat scene... I cut out some stuff here, because it got confusing, what with Kay and Hyman Roth and stuff but I kept the main essence of the scene! Woah, I swear I didn't mean to make 13 flashbacks! Eep.**

**14- Set in GF part III (boo!) where Michael eats candy (for his diabetes) and is coerced into confessing his sins.**

**Hope that clears everything up! :P Please direct all questions to the blue button beneath. Don't be shy ;)**


End file.
